


Again

by Imaginetheirfuture



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginetheirfuture/pseuds/Imaginetheirfuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold night when he sees her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

It's a cold night when he sees her again. He could have never expected this and yet here he is, staring at her in a crowd when they're on the opposite sides of the street. He sees her but she doesn't see him. He takes in everything about her; her dress, her hair. He can remember what it feels like between his fingers and he still loves the blue of her eyes. Her eyes that are now looking straight at him. He had been about to try and convince himself to turn around and walk away, that there would be no point to try and talk to her but now she's sees him. He walks right across the street in to her path and she smiles at him.

It's late when they get coffee, they sit across from each other and he's almost afraid of how long he's going to be thinking about the fact that she doesn't have a ring on her finger. He wonders if she's noticed him looking because she's the one who confirms there's nobody else and he feels that little bit of hope he's never been able to get rid of flare up again.

It's even later when they go back to his place, when they answer questions that should have been answered long ago. She's sitting in his apartment, on his couch and he sitting right next to her and his heart is yelling at him to ask the question he won't. He ran away from that having that right a long time ago. So he offers to call her a cab.

He watches her put her coat on, watches her smile at him and it hurts because he's so sure that's going to be the last smile of hers he will ever see. They've had too many chances, this has to be the last one doesn't it? He opens the door for her, expects her to walk through it and she does but then she walks right back in again, looks at him and he hopes. He hopes and she kisses him.


End file.
